An endoscope is a medical device for observing inside of a body cavity of a subject.
For a reason that the endoscope is inserted into the inside of the body cavity to use, an endoscope, which does not injure organs and also does not inflict a pain or uncomfortable feeling on the subject, is required. Therefore, as to a flexible tube which constitutes an insertion portion of the endoscope, a spiral tube, formed in such a way that a soft and inflective a metal strip is wound spirally, is adopted. Further, the flexible tube for an endoscope is designed in such a way that the flexible tube is covered with a flexible resin so as not to stimulate or not to damage to a surface of an esophagus, an intestine, and the like.
Further, the endoscope is used repetitively. Therefore, as a way to counter pathogenic bacteria, a flexible tube for an endoscope having an excellent antibacterial property, which contains an antibacterial extract in its outer skin, is proposed (see Patent Literature 1).
In another technical field, for example, as an adhesive used in construction at a building site, one-liquid reactive type polyurethane resin-based adhesive whose adherence property is less likely to vary due to an outside air temperature, is proposed (see Patent Literature 2).